


Bathed in darkness

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely smut, Regina could still feel the alcohol burning in the back of her throat when she came out of Granny’s dinner, the intoxicating magic that she had felt still swirling inside of her, making her feel powerful in a way that had been too long since she had last felt it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina could still feel the alcohol burning in the back of her throat when she came out of Granny’s dinner, the intoxicating magic that she had felt still swirling inside of her, making her feel powerful in a way that had been too long since she had last felt it.

“Do you want to explain me what was that all about?” A female voice said as she was already preparing herself for walking back to her manor.

“Wouldn’t you want to know” She replied with a smirk already on her lips as Emma Swan walked until her figure was outlined by the streetlights that were in front of the dinner; her blonde hair framing her face while the rest of her was half covered in shadows.

A part of Regina, the one that wasn’t excited by how she had managed the three Queens of darkness minutes before, told her that she wasn’t Emma’s enemy anymore, that they were in fact somewhere between the levels of friendship.  Pity that that part of her was weak against the power that was running through her veins, making her feel in control as well as burning from inside out. The heat of the alcohol slowly descended through her throat, lighting up hidden places inside of her until she bared her teeth in some sort of smirk that made the blonde in front of her tilt her head in quiet amusement.

“What would I need to do to know, Madam Mayor?” Emma’s voice was increasingly deeper, the level of sexual undertone getting stronger with each passing syllable and Regina felt her body answering to that call as the lean figure in front of her took another step towards her, Emma’s eyes the only part of the younger woman’s features that could still be distinguished under the dim light.

Regina glanced at the empty street for a second as one part of her brain reminded that they could still be seen by the trio of evil queens as well by any other citizen of Storybrooke that could have decided to walk down the street in the middle of the night. Luckily for her she found the streets empty and silent, the tension between her own body and Emma’s growing stronger as the blonde sheriff took another step towards her.

“I think that can be arranged” She heard herself saying, Emma’s eyes now visible and darkened by undeniable arousal as Regina herself felt another pull inside her chest and groin, wetness slowly pooling as a whiff of Emma’s scent reached her nose.

Emma’s answer was engulfed in a purple mist and soon enough the only thing that was standing in front of the dinner were a few forgotten cars.

Once Regina materialized in her bedroom strong hands grabbed her forearms, inching her closer to the blonde’s body, the younger’s woman chest pressed deliciously against Regina’s clothes making her gasp with desire as one of those hands traveled south her body, down her back, fighting against the fabric that impeded the feel of warm skin.

“What do you think of this?” Emma asked, her eyes glinting with a dangerous light as those pink lips that Regina had wished to be able to devour parted slightly in a sensuous smirk seconds before attacking Regina’s exposed neck.

“I think that you can do better” Regina answered between gasps, her own hands working the tank top and jacket that hid Emma’s taut stomach and powerful arms whose muscles Regina could already feel under her fingers as she grabbed one and pushed herself against the blonde’s body with as much strength as she could muster, limbs and bodies touching and interlacing as both of them tried to make the other lose her footing.

Emma stopped abruptly when the back of her legs hit the edge of Regina’s bed and in the darkness that still was present in the room Regina could distinguish the toothy smile of the blonde whose hands were starting to push the buttons of Regina’s clothes aside, a few of them already straining against her chest as it heaved.

“Believe me, I will” Promised Emma as she finally touched the older woman’s skin, the remains of Regina’s clothes wrinkling between the blonde’s fists as she moved Regina closer to her hungry mouth, her teeth biting and grazing the brunette’s clavicle as one of Regina’s hands grabbed the back of Emma’s head and pushed herself against her, wanting, needing more of the delicious pain that the blonde was inflicting her.

A red haze seemed to cover Regina’s actions, the fire that had started in her chest was now settling under her belly, the friction she felt every time she moved her legs whenever her labia brushed against the fabric of her black panties added fire to the inferno that was now cremating her. Emma’s mouth bite her nipples as Regina worked on exposing the blonde’s upper body, the bed’s idea long abandoned as she tried to make Emma fall into the floor, doubts or second thoughts already forgotten.

Soon enough Regina tore apart the flimsy fabric of the white tank top that covered Emma, the jacket already discarded somewhere, and her hands were busy palming and covering the blonde’s breasts, much more responsive that her own if Emma’s moans were an reliable indication.

After Regina grazed the blonde’s right nipple with one of her nails the blonde’s body gave in and both women found themselves on the carpeted floor of Regina’s bedroom, the brunette’s scent making Emma smirk as she pushed one of her thighs between the still clothed legs of the older woman.

“What do you think of this, Madam Mayor?” Emma said chuckling as Regina’s back finally touched the carpet, her hands busy with the blonde’s defined arms as her hips moved against Emma’s in a desperate attempt of finding something that brushed against her engorged clitoris.

“Still not enough” Regina answered and with a quick snap of her fingers both women found themselves completely naked, the discarded clothes nowhere to be seen.

That action made Emma stop her movement as her thigh was suddenly drenched of Regina’s desire whereas the brunette woman touched the blonde with ease, finally exploring the younger’s woman buttocks free to grab and knead them as much as she pleased.

“What I want from you, Miss Swan, is something else, something more” Continued Regina as she pushed Emma until the blonde was the one against the floor, her outlined torso making Regina’s mouth wet with the anticipation of having that woman moaning and moving against her as she touched her repeatedly, making her want and crave the pleasure that she was going to give her.

She was so far gone on those images that she had already forgotten the previous half an hour, Emma’s body and arousal her only worries as the blonde wanton cry broke the air between them once Regina moved one of her hands until her digits cupped the blonde’s sex, a few drops of Emma’s desire wetting her fingertips as she licked her lips in feral anticipation.

“I want you to say my name, Miss Swan, loud and clear” She vocalized as she bent her head, her full lips touching Emma’s as she pronounced each syllable. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears as Emma nodded, signaling that she had in fact heard her command.

Firmly, Regina’s other hand pinched Emma’s right nipple until she could feel the blonde’s hot breath against her barely parted lips. The sudden silence that that action created made Regina even more aware of how her sex was begging for someone that touched her just as she wanted.

“I think I asked you something” Regina said, her voice barely a whisper now, the deep tone of it more a growl than a purr although Emma’s reaction was the same moan on the back of her throat that she could have elicited from it if she had uttered that.

“Yes, Regina, please”

* * *

 

“Regina?” Emma’s voice made the brunette focus her gaze until she saw the blonde’s quiet smile as the woman offered her a coffee. “Everything ok? You seem a little bit distant this morning”

The brunette shook her head as flashes of naked bodies and heavy sighs still clogged her mind, the reality and her imagination mixing as she could see Emma’s mouth opening in a salacious smirk for a second.

“Yes, everything is ok, just a bit tired” Regina replied distractedly as she glanced at the other side of Granny’s dinner, a sudden burn at the back of her throat making her remember the alcohol that she had drank the night before.

* * *

 

“Do you think she is suffering the effects?” Cruella said in amusement from the other side of the dinner, her right hand holding a full-to-the-brim glass of ginevra despite of the early hour.

“Who knows, but if she and the blonde start making out in the next two minutes Mal is going to own me 50 bucks” Ursula replied smoothly as Maleficient smiled, her features half-hidden under the brim of her hat.

“Patience ladies, potions take their time”

“That’s the reason because I prefer spells; potions are too complicated for my tastes” Grumbled Cruella as she kept looking at the once again daydreaming mayor and the smiling sheriff.

“Indeed” Ursula replied with her eyes fixed on the couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I wanted to make all of you wait a little more but I guess I’m not that evil…anyway, here it is. If anyone had doubts Regina imagined all of what happened in the previous chapter due to the potion that Mal and the other two gave her mixed in the alcohol. It’s not canon and I know it but bear with me ;)
> 
> PS: As you probably can imagine this is not following what happened in the last episode so it will only be the companion piece of the first chapter. I don’t know if I will keep going with the story so just tell me your opinions about it and we will see ;)

Regina entered in Granny’s bathroom with a grim expression. Water did little to her feverish skin and after a few more attempts of calming herself she concluded that it was impossible, the heat that burned inside of her was getting stronger, the flames pooling somewhere inside her stomach, blazing tendrils reaching lower with every passing minute.

“Magic” Her conscious mind thought and a part of her recalled the last night drink that she had had, the burning sensation in her throat returning for a second as those memories made her pant with a sudden need, the same need that had appeared before. Blushing, she tried to exit the bathroom but she found that her hands didn’t quite respond her commands and instead they were moving lower, grazing her skin over her dress, drawing circles and figures as the fire spread, lightening every nerve of her body.

She was about to move her hand when Emma’s voice broke her reverie, something that made the fire roar with distaste and pulse as the last magic tendril touched her sex beneath her skin. Her legs trembled and she tried to say something but it was already too late and Emma entered in the tiny bathroom, a worried look on her face when she found Regina’s heated gaze.

“Regina?” The blonde said and even if the brunette wanted to tell the other woman that she was fine she couldn’t utter a single word, her mouth dry as Emma finally touched her right arm.

The brunette closed her eyes at the touch, glad of feeling something else the burning fire.

* * *

 

This time Regina sensed the change, the moment in which her mind drifted apart, almost like submerging in a sea of satin that covered her body before rebuilding her in an ocean of pure lust and desire.

The lights were dimmed when the brunette opened her eyes and Emma was much closer, Regina’s own body arched towards her as the blonde’s eyes shone with lust and animalistic hunger, the green of the irises almost consumed and blackened as moistened pink lips smirked, a soft looking tongue licking them while Emma kept looking at her, her own body heat now scorching hot.

“You are not real” Regina whispered and Emma merely tilted her head, her hand now touching delicately the older woman’s right cheek, the soft touch intimate in a way that made Regina’s heart flutter as Emma took another step towards her, her bodies touching now as Regina found herself pressed against the wall, her body responding to the blonde’s touch and presence.

“And yet you want me” Emma replied and her voice dripped with sex and promises that Regina knew that she would do if she let her. And a part of her, the part with pulsing clit and aching breasts would give herself to Emma’s touch and body, the other woman’s scent driving her crazy as Emma started kissing her neck, delicate lips opening and letting teeth mark the older woman’s neck as Regina panted and bit back moan after moan.

“I want you” Regina finally replied, her hands gripping Emma’s clothing, fighting against her desire of ripping it and taking the woman there, in the middle of a magical-induced dream.

“Then let me” Emma whispered, licking her earlobe as her hands moved and grabbed Regina’s bottom and pushing the shorter woman against her for a second.

“Yes” Regina’s response was lost when the blonde finally kissed her, her teeth nibbling Regina’s lower lip as she moved her hips against the brunette woman, the mere idea of that movement making Regina move her own body against Emma, trying to kiss and taste as much skin as it was possible.

Beads of sweat covered the blonde’s body when Regina finally tore apart the woman’s clothes and it took no time for Regina for kissing and licking every inch of skin that she could touch as Emma did the same with her, strong hands gripping the older woman’s dress and in that moment Regina felt her growing desire running down her leg, the lubricant already making her panties slippery against her needing clit.

“Go ahead” Emma instructed and when Regina lowered her hand once again under the blonde’s gaze she felt another pull from somewhere far away from that endless image of desire and sex in which she was in that moment.

* * *

 

“Regina?!” Emma was the one who make her go back from there and the return was less pleasant than the first time. Her eyes blinked against the suddenly bright lights and as she felt her sex dripping with the desire Regina blushed profusely, embarrassed because of how little resistance she had shown against that imagined Emma.

“Emma” She said, her voice lower that she had intended and for a second there was something else in the blonde’s worried eyes but Regina let it pass, her wobbly legs finally letting her walk towards the door of the tiny room “I’m ok, low blood pressure”

“I’m going to ask Ruby if she can serve you a coke, I know that you hate it but the sugar will help you, can you walk?” Emma’s rushed words made her return for a moment to that place in which everything was mixed, pain and pleasure merging within her but she managed to keep her concentration.

“Yes, I’m fine, go ahead” The phrase making her remember how close she had been to touch herself, both in that other reality and in there and Regina felt herself tremble once again.

“You are coming with me” Emma said as she helped her open the door and walk towards their shared table near the main door of the place. As Regina sat and breathed finally away from Emma’s mesmerizing scent she saw the three Queens of Darkness watching her from the other side of the glass, smirks parting their lips as Maleficent winked at her before they turned and entered in Cruella’s car.


End file.
